My Light
by melisuhh.OSNAP
Summary: [One shot] Since you're gone who will hold my hand? [Chrono x Rosette]


**Summary: **_One-shot _Since your gone who will hold my hand? Chrono x Rosette

_The thoughts of Chrono laying beside Magdalene's tomb all alone until that special someone saves him from the dark and brings him back into the light. _

My Light

----

Even as I lie alone without you tonight and watch the stars in the night sky I wonder why. Why were _we_ made with this fate of life or death? Even if we tried to bring our time back, it would be fruitless. God chose this path for us, and this path we must follow.

_But…why?_

I tried to forget you, but as the days passed I thought about you _more _and _more._ And the more I thought the more I got hurt. Was this truly my fate? To lie here all alone for the rest of my days without company…or someone to lay my head on, someone to tell all my troubles to?

If this truly is my fate then just take me now.

I tried my best to protect you, but even that failed in the end. I promised you I'd keep you safe when the days get old, or when the rising sun burns your eyes, I'd be your cover.

_Those promises burned along with you._

Back then I thought that just being by your side would be enough to keep you safe from harm. But I couldn't stop that contract we made that day we fell from Eden. That day I couldn't protect you or myself. We fell and our hopes fell with us.

But you never lost your smile.

When the days were so dark that you couldn't see ahead of you, you still smiled and looked ahead through the darkness. The one thing that couldn't be taken from you was your _smile_.

I can still feel the pain from when Aion stabbed us both. Just thinking about it makes me cringe. And the fact that I couldn't protect you from that wound hurts me even more. I crouched over your dead body with tears falling from my eyes…you were the only one who cared for me. The only person who saw me for who I _really _was. And also, the only one who dared try to break down my walls and get to know me.

That was you, Mary Magdalene.

But now you're gone, and it's getting lonely being behind these locked doors and sitting next to your tomb dreaming and reliving the times of our past. It still hurts me…even now that you're gone.

I sunk into a deep dark depression with no light in sight. I thought I would sleep beside your tomb for all eternity living in a dream that once was.

But that's not true.

One day the door opened and a bright light filled the room, awakening me from my long sleep. I never though I'd ever wake up, but I did. I didn't want to wake up; I would have rather stayed with you. Yet, was that truly what I wanted?

A little girl with golden blonde hair that had two braids and a boy around the same age with blonde hair as well peeked into your tomb. They look frightened, yet somewhat excited. The one girl approached me and asked me who I was. And I told her.

From that day on the girl, Rosette, and her brother, Joshua, ended up visiting me as much as they could. We had many memories together. During that time I became nicer, and started to forget about you, Mary. I finally found someone to tell all my stories to.

But it didn't last. And as I feared, _he_ came back.

That day I made a promise to Rosette. That I would help her find her brother whom _he _took away, Aion. We made a contract. That was the second contract I ever made. And I never knew it would be my last.

As the years went on we were taken in by the Magdalene order. They specialized in taking on _mysterious _cases. Devils. That place was my new home.

The longer I was with you the more I forgot about Mary. I mean, she was still in my memories, but not as much.

Since she left me I was in complete darkness. No light would ever enter my world. No love, nothing.

I had no light.

All I had were memories of the past.

But over time…you…you became _my_ light. My sadness became your sadness, and my memories became your memories. I was no longer alone in this world. Just like I had always wanted, I had a friend. No, something more. I had a life, someone I could lean on in times of loss.

But I couldn't help what I was feeling for you those four years we were together. You were stubborn, mean, but sweet at the same time.

I had you. You are…

My Light.

Mary…I found what I was looking for.

"Hey, Chrono! Get over here and help me!" Rosette commanded, grumpy as usual. I laughed. "What are you laughing at? Hurry up or _I'll_ be the one laughing!"

I sighed. "You never change, Rosette," I pouted, hunching over and lazily walking over to her.

"What'd you say?"

"N-nothing."

Maybe...I can learn to love again...

_My Light…_

Rosette.

----

Short, sweet, and to the point.

Trying to get into the mood of writing Chrono Crusade. I'm going to start writing my new story for Chrono Crusade.

**Summary: **Rosette; the daughter of a slave ends up getting lost in her father's slave dungeon. She comes upon the first slave in her life, a devil named Chrno. Chrno x Rosette

Hope you enjoyed, time for me to start typing.


End file.
